


The 'Frozen' Battle (Clint, Nat, Steve, and Bucky being Disnerds)

by mgcarter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bland Marvel Headcanons, Disney, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgcarter/pseuds/mgcarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Nat singing and being Disnerds while in battle</p><p>Somebody posting a video of them singing while fighting online</p><p>Just like the title says (I'm not good at titles)</p><p>Pure fluff once again, but still pure cuteness :3</p><p>Still working on writing skills but ENJOY :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Frozen' Battle (Clint, Nat, Steve, and Bucky being Disnerds)

Headcanons: “Clint and Natasha once spontaneously did a duet of Love is an Open Door during a battle. Someone captured it on camera, and now it’s a YouTube hit.”

 

 

Clint breathed hard, ducked behind some building that was already falling apart, and shot another arrow. He sunk down to the ground, trying to catch his breath, his back to the side of the building.  
Natasha wasn’t far behind him, turning around every so often to shoot her gun to defend herself. Steve was somewhere else. She ducked behind the building Clint was resting at. 

“Tired?” he wheezed.  
“They wish.”  
“Me....me too,” he panted. “Ready?”

She nodded. He drew back his bow and she cocked her gun. They began to run, but quickly began to seek shelter behind a truck. Natasha continued to fire, Clint continuing to shoot.  
Beepbeepbeepbeeeeep  
BOOM

A tiny bomb exploded from his arrow. He quickly swung his head back around the truck. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

“Nat,” Clint began, looking in her eyes.  
She turned her head to him.  
“This is crazy,” he gasped.  
“What?” Natasha smirked.

Clint was silent for a second. Then he smiled brightly and shook his head.

“That we finish each others-”  
“Sandwiches!”

Delighted that she’d responded correctly, he went on, drawing his bow back.  
“THAT’S WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY!”  
“I never met someone-”  
“WHO THINKS SO MUCH LIKE ME!” they sang together.  
As they sang that line, Nat fired a bullet and Clint shot an arrow.

“Jinx!”  
“Jinx again!”  
“Our mental synchronization-”  
“Can have but one explanation-”  
“You-”  
“And I-”

They ran past the truck and continued to fire, searching for Steve and the others, all the while screaming,

“Were just meant to beeeee!”

Nat shot another bullet and ducked down to the ground as another was shot at her.

“Say goodbyyye-”

Clint shot an arrow and ran back behind the truck for shelter.

“Say goodbyyye-”

“To the paain of the paaast-”  
“We don’t have to feel it anymoooore-”

Tony flew above the building they were behind moments before. He looked down at the two who were screaming, looking insanely confused, but he let it be.

“LOVE IS AN OPEN-”  
“DOOOOOOOR-”  
“LOVE IS AN OPEN-”  
“DOOOOOOOR-”  
“Life can be so much more-”

Clint and Nat were both behind the truck again, their backs both to it, side by side.

“With you!” she sang as she shot her gun again.  
“With you!” Clint echoed as he shot another arrow.

“WITH YOU!”  
“Love is an open doooooooor-”  
“DOOOooooOOooOOr.” she finished.  
A huge bomb went off from Clint’s arrow. They both sunk to the ground in relief.

 

A few minutes past before they heard Tony say,  
“Enemy captured. You two DID remember we had communication right?”

“Oh, we remembered,” Clint replied with a smirk.  
“Just checking.”

 

 

 

“Play it again, Bruce,” Bucky snickered.

He had fallen over with laughter the first time he’d seen the video, and had laughed every time after that. He hadn’t been on the mission, so when he asked what was accomplished, he was estatic that this was their main achievement. 

“I’ve played it eight times,” he replied, annoyed.  
“Let me,” Bucky said, waving his hand, still snickering.

He hit replay. Natasha walked in with her plate, glancing over Bucky’s shoulder, curious as to what he would have watched eight whole times. Her eyes widened.

“CLIIIIIIINT….” she called.

He looked up from the table, half a bagel in his mouth ( nutella dipped, of course), and walked over to Bruce’s laptop. 

“What?” he munched. “Is…..” 

He almost choked on his bagel, his eyes widening just as much.

“No way….!” he whispered, a huge smile spreading across his face.  
“Turn it up,” Natasha told Bucky.

And there they were, for all of YouTube to see. 

“LOVE IS AN OPEN DOooOOOooOR!” they sang on the computer. 

Clint burst out laughing, taking the mouse from Bucky (who was trying to hide his laughter from Nat), and liked the video.

Nat covered her face with her hands, but Clint was pretty sure she was giggling.

“Dang, I look GOOD when I fight,” Clint nodded.  
“Who posted this?!” Nat asked. 

She was either fuming or trying very hard not to laugh. Bucky was pretty sure she was about to murder someone, but Clint knew she was just holding back a snicker.

Bucky squinted at the screen.

“Someone named…..how do you even pronounce that?”  
“Oh, man,” Clint said, staring at the screen.  
“Xylemcambiumphloem_01_8,” Nat stuttered, looking at it with a confused look on her face.  
“Want me to play it again?” Bucky asked cautiously.  
“Sure,” they said at the same time.

Clint could tell she secretly liked the video, even though she wasn’t supposed to. Bucky hit the replay button. Nat actually laughed that time, but she quickly let it fade into a small smile.

“Well, it’s there forever now, Nat,” Clint finally said.  
She turned to look at him.  
“So even if you don’t like it…...you’re just going to have to let it go.”  
She stared at him in silence for a whole ten seconds.  
“YOU. DID. NOT.”

 

Bucky laughed but quickly pretended to cough when she turned to him.

“How did you two BOTH know the song perfectly, anyways?” Bucky asked, trying to get the attention back on Clint.

“I have a daughter-”  
“Oh, sure, that’s how you know it,” Nat remarked.  
“Okay, fine. True Frozen fan over here. But it’s not like you and Steve are any better,” he said to Bucky.

Steve and Bucky had both fallen in love with Disney ever since they’d been living in the tower. Tony was surprised when he saw a purchase had been made for 48 different Disney movies, but he had said nothing of it.

Everyone had heard them both singing at the top of their lungs around 2:30 am when they had epic Disney marathons, but everyone knew bettter than to complain. Even around the tower at day, neither were afraid to break out into ‘Getcha Head in the Game’, ‘I Wanna Be Like You’, ‘You’ve Got a Friend In Me’, ‘I’ve Got a Dream’, ‘One Jump Ahead’ or even ‘Best of Both Worlds’ occasionally. Just to name a few. 

 

Bucky shrugged. 

“Never trust a man who doesn’t like Disney.”

 

 

 

“You seriously used my account for something like THAT?!” Bruce yelled at Tony back in the lab. 

They were working on one of Natasha’s guns, as she’d suggested a more advanced model. They were bored, so they agreed, even though it wasn’t what they usually did.

“It was an experiment,” Tony shrugged. “To see how many people would actually watch it.”  
“How many?”  
“5 million,” he smirked.  
“Alright, alright,” Bruce sighed. “I won’t tell them you posted it….as long as YOU don’t tell them that I recorded it.”


End file.
